Theft of computer peripherals such as keyboards, mice, etc. is becoming a problem, particularly in some locations and in some types of use (for example, internet cafes). Some mechanical solutions exist to prevent keyboards from being stolen. However, such solutions do not include any alert signal to be sent to a console so that a supervisor is aware of the attempted theft. Further, if a thief cuts a mechanical cable the mechanical solutions are rendered useless and the theft is successful. No current electrical solutions exist to detect a state of connection and/or disconnection of a keyboard, particularly when the system is in an S5 power state.
Current solutions for theft prevention of a mouse include a mechanical solution and a smart contactless detection mechanism. The cost of both of these options is high, and neither allow for any alert to be sent or remote management to be implemented.